beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
WCQ: Ezio vs. Charlie ROUND 2
7:32 Nexus360:Okay let's begin in : 3 : 2 : 1 7:32 Ezio Editore da California:IRON GOD'S ROAR 7:32 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:HYPERE VITESS !! 7:32 Nexus360:AND THE BEYS ARE OFF 7:32 Ezio Editore da California:TAKE THE CENTER OF THE FOUNTAIN KAJEEL 7:33 Nexus360:KAJEEL TAKES THE CENTER OF THE FOUNTAIN 7:33 Variares 4D:*Walks to seat with a shopping cart full of popcorn* 7:33 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Absorb some light. 7:33 Nexus360:AND TURTLE ABSORBS SUNLIGHT 7:33 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Now shock the water with your absorbed energy. 7:33 Ezio Editore da California:JUMP ON TOP OF THE STATUE : THE PEGASUS ONE 7:33 Nexus360:TURTLE SHOCKS THE WATER, BUT KAJEEL JUMPS UP 7:33 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Stay Put. : Conserve Stamina 7:34 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel maintain stamina there 7:34 Nexus360:TURTLE MAINTAINS ITS POSITION : AS DOES KAJEEL 7:34 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Focus a beam of light on Kajeel. : Spin Track. 7:34 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel hide behind Pegasus's wing 7:34 Nexus360:TURTLE FOCUSES A BEAM OF LIGHT ON KAJEEL, BUT KAJEEL HIDES 7:35 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Absorb more light. 7:35 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel create powerful wind gust with the scales and take in wind 7:35 Nexus360:TURTLE ABSORBS MORE LIGHT, AND KAJEEL CREATES A GUST OF WIND : KAJEEL THEN TAKES IN THE WIND 7:36 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Hmm... : Crystal Technique - Diamond Duplication. 7:37 Nexus360:TURTLE CREATES REFLECTIONS OF ITSELF 7:37 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Now mix yourselves up. 7:37 Ezio Editore da California:Hehehe I love this. 7:37 Nexus360:AND THE REFLECTIONS MIX 7:37 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Spread out. 7:37 Nexus360:NOW THEY SPREAD OUT 7:37 -TARDIS-:under tachyons, light in nightsky is intense 7:38 Ezio Editore da California:[ :O ] 7:38 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:I got that : I looked it up : Now strike him from behind with Sapphire Smasher. 7:38 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel jump : Jump on top of the statue's wing 7:39 Nexus360:TURTLE GOES TO SMASH KAJEEL, BUT KAJEEL JUMPS ONTO THE WING 7:39 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Reflections, push it back : Towards Turtle 7:39 Ezio Editore da California:Jump down to the fountain Kajeel! 7:39 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:PErfect : Duplications, into the fountain. 7:39 Nexus360:THE REFLECTIONS PUSH KAJEEL BACK, AND KAJEEL JUMPS DOWN INTO THE FOUNTAIN 7:39 Ezio Editore da California:Now jump to the next statue! 7:40 Nexus360:THE DUPLICATES FALL INTO THE FOUNTAIN, AS KAJEEL JUMPS ONTO ANOTHER STATUE 7:40 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Make the water shcking. 7:40 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel send gust of the wind at the reflections 7:40 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Absorb all the light you can turtle. 7:40 Nexus360:THE WATER SPARKS, AND KAJEEL SENDS A GUST AT THE DUPLICATES : TURTLE ABSORBS MORE LIGHT 7:41 Ezio Editore da California:Take out the reflections! : with the wind! 7:41 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Fire a beam at that little trail of water he left behind when he got out of the fountain. 7:41 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel dry yourself off with your own wind gust! 7:41 Nexus360:THE REFLECTIONS ARE TAKEN OUT : TURTLE FIRES A BEAM AT THE TRAIL OF WATER : AND KAJEEL DRIES ITSELF OFF WITH WIND 7:42 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Absorb more light. 7:42 Ezio Editore da California:*commands Kajeel to intake more wind* 7:43 Nexus360:TURTLE CONTINUES TO ABSORB LIGHT, AND KAJEEL TAKES IN MORE WIND 7:43 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Drill it, force down on your tip and jump high in the sky. 7:43 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel jump back : let it smash into the statue 7:44 Nexus360:TURTLE JUMPS DOWN ON KAJEEL, BUT KAJEEL QUICKLY EVADES 7:44 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Ruby Shield and land in the fountain : Too late... 7:44 Nexus360:TURTLE PUTS UP ITS SHIELD AND LANDS IN THE FOUNTAIN 7:44 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:SURFBOARD BITCHES 7:44 Ezio Editore da California:Go Kajeel jump back onto the statue 7:45 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Throw your shield at it. 7:45 Ezio Editore da California:Hide behind the Statue's arm Kajeel! 7:45 Nexus360:KAJEEL GOES TO JUMP BACK ONTO THE STATUE, BUT TURTLE THROWS ITS SHIELD AT KAJEEL : KAJEEL IS HIT BEFORE IT CAN HIDE! 7:45 Ezio Editore da California:Go Kajeel recover : and land on your tip and maintain balance 7:46 Nexus360:KAJEEL CATCHES ITSELF 7:46 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Now, stay put, on ground and do nothing but absorb the light. 7:46 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel send powerful wind gust at Turtle and give it damage! 7:46 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Ruby Shield again. 7:46 Nexus360:TURTLE ABSORBS, AND KAJEEL SENDS A GUST AT TURTLE 7:46 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Around Kajeel 7:47 Nexus360:TURTLE PUTS UP ITS SHIELD AGAIN 7:47 Ezio Editore da California:Create more powerful gust with the scales 7:47 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Keep your wind to yourself please. It's quite vile. 7:47 Nexus360:So the shield is around Kajeel? 7:47 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:MHM 7:47 Nexus360:k : KAJEEL'S WINDS ONLY BOUNCE BACK FROM THE SHIELD 7:48 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel smash into the statue and break the shield off! 7:48 Nexus360:KAJEEL SMASHES ITSELF INTO THE STATUE TO BREAK THE SHIELD 7:49 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel spin up to statue and black flip off and dive into Turtle's facebolt at a tilt! 7:50 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Diamond Duplication : Mix it up. 7:50 Nexus360:KAJEEL FLIPS OFF THE STATUE AND DIVES DOWN ON TURTLE, BUT : TURTLE CREATES MORE REFLECTIONS : KAJEEL IS CONFUSED 7:50 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel : use the magnets : to draw towards : the real one : Smash Turtle now! 7:50 Nexus360:KAJEEL TRACES TURTLE WITH ITS MAGNETS 7:50 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Magnets wont work : My Bey contains no metal 7:51 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL ATTACK THE REAL TURTLE SINCE TURTLE DIDN'T MIX UP WITH THE REFLECTIONS 7:51 Nexus360:Okay den 7:51 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:I said mix it up... 7:52 Ezio Editore da California:Oh : my bad 7:52 Nexus360:KAJEEL IS STILL CONFUSED 7:52 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Sapphire Smasher at a 110 Height. 7:52 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel tilt up all the way and land : Kajeel IRON SAND BARRIER 7:52 -TARDIS-:turtle got hit with sand, the iron would stick to his jewels, making the magnets work 7:52 Nexus360:TURTLE GOES TO SMASH KAJEEL : BUT KAJEEL GUARDS WITH ITS BARRIER 7:53 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:But he wasn't hit with sand. : Until now. : .. : Crap. 7:53 Ezio Editore da California:attract the spike towards Turtle : and crush it! 7:53 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Turtle. Ruby Shield. 7:53 Nexus360:KAJEEL ATTEMPTS TO CRUSH TURTLE, BUT TURTLE PUTS UP ITS OWN SHIELD TO GUARD 7:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Time we got more light. : Now fire through the shield and break him. 7:54 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel absorb back in the sand : Now jump over the shield : AND LAND ON TURTLE : FOR A SMASH ATTACK 7:55 Nexus360:TURTLE ATTACKS KAJEEL, BUT KAJEEL JUMPS OVER THE SHIELD : AND LANDS ON TURTLE 7:55 Ezio Editore da California:SMASH TURTLE NOW 7:55 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Change Track Height to 210, rleasing the pressure on the tip and jump. : And flip mid-air. 7:55 Ezio Editore da California:Use the force of the scales and smash Turtle back down! 7:56 Nexus360:TURTLE FLIPS MIDAIR, BUT KAJEEL SMASHES IT BACK DOWN 7:56 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Land in the fountain. 7:56 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel flip off of turtle 7:56 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Create a light bubble. 7:56 Ezio Editore da California:Land on your tip and maintain balance 7:56 Nexus360:KAJEELS FLIPS OFF OF TURTLE AS TURTLE LANDS IN THE FOUNTAIN : TURTLE CREATES A LIGHT BUBBLE : AND KAJEEL LANDS 7:57 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Now Turtle. : Time to make the light shine harder thn ever before. : SPECIAL MOVE !! : JEWEL OF GENEROSITY !! 7:57 Nexus360:TURTLE ACTIVATES ITS SPECIAL MOVE 7:57 Ezio Editore da California:SPECIAL MOVE : IRON SAND'S SHOWER : PLUS : IRON SAND BARRIER 7:58 Nexus360:KAJEEL ALSO ACTIVATES ITS SPECIAL MOVE 7:58 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Not this again.... 7:58 Ezio Editore da California:(eddytroll) 7:58 Nexus360:THE LIGHT IS RELEASED AND IT CLINGS TO KAJEEL'S SAND BARRIER 7:59 Ezio Editore da California:YES 7:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Create 2 Ruby SHields. One around your SP, one around yourself. 7:59 Nexus360:AS SHARDS SHOOT FROM THE SKY 7:59 Ezio Editore da California:SMASH THROUGH THE RUBY SHIELD 7:59 Nexus360:TURTLE ATTEMPTS TO CREATE MORE SHIELDS, BUT ONLY MANAGES ONE AROUND ITSELF 7:59 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE FORCE OF GRAVITY 7:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Absorb more light and try again. 7:59 Ezio Editore da California:AND THE WEIGHT OF THE CRYSTALS : TO BREAK THE SHIELD : AND ENGULF TURTLE 8:00 Nexus360:KAJEEL TRIES TO SMASH TURTLE AS THE LATTER ABSORBS MORE LIGHT 8:00 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Thicken your own shield. 8:00 Nexus360:KAJEEL COLLIDES WITH THE SHIELD 8:00 Ezio Editore da California:BREAK THE SHIELD WITH THE CRYSTALS KAJEEL 8:01 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:So basically, my SP did nothing ? 8:01 Ezio Editore da California:If I can't break the shield, I'll just add weight! 8:01 Nexus360:THE LIGHT SOLIDIFIES AROUND KAJEEL : AND FORMS A RAINBOW BLOCK 8:01 Ezio Editore da California:My barrier took the block : Nevermind 8:01 Nexus360:Your barrier is also inside the block 8:01 Ezio Editore da California:Hehehe : KAJEEL : RELEASE THE BARRIER 8:02 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:So he's stuck in there... 8:02 Ezio Editore da California:ALONG WITH THE BLOCK 8:02 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:With some sand.... 8:02 Ezio Editore da California:AT TURTLE : AND SMASH TURTLE WITH ALL THE WEIGHT 8:02 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:RELEASE YOUR SHIELD 8:02 TheRedNova:back in about 2 hours 8:02 Nexus360:KAJEEL TRIES TO BREAK OUT 8:02 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:JUMP INTO THE FOUNTAIN 8:02 ChaosMonsterKing:dinner 8:02 Nexus360:BUT WAIT : THE BLOCK IS TOO STRONG FOR KAJEEL TO BREAK ~ Farewell, ChaosMonsterKing, Come back any time! ~ 8:03 Ezio Editore da California:Okay Kajeel just keep the sand barrier up so the sand will take the weight instead : KEEP RELEASING CRYSTALS AT TURTLE : ADD WEIGHT ONTO TURTLE : AND MAKE IT LOSE BALANCE AND STAMINA 8:03 Nexus360:TURTLE HAS TAKEN TO THE FOUNTAIN : AND KAJEEL CONTINUES TO TRY AND ATTACK TURTLE 8:04 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Stay in the water : Let the sand become a wet beach. 8:04 Ezio Editore da California:hehehe : USE THE WEIGHT OF THE WATER : AND THE SAND : AND FORCE OF GRAVIITY COMBINED : TO DESTROY TURTLE 8:04 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Use rays of light to blow any that should hit you away. 8:05 Nexus360:KAJEEL SMASHES INTO TURTLE 8:05 Ezio Editore da California:RELEASE THE CRYSTALS ALL AROUND TURTLE 8:05 Nexus360:BUT TURTLE COUNTERS WITH RAYS OF LIGHT : KAJEEL PRESSES THROUGH : AND RELEASES CRYSTALS AROUND TURTLE 8:05 Ezio Editore da California:ENGULF TURTLE IN AN IRON SAND COFFIN 8:05 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:LOL 8:06 Nexus360:Still in the block 8:06 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Light Beams allrounds. 8:06 Nexus360:Sand won't get out 8:06 Ezio Editore da California:My sand : from special move 8:06 Nexus360:K 8:06 Ezio Editore da California:The crystals 8:06 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:^ 8:07 Nexus360:KAJEEL ENGULFS TURTLE IN A COFFIN 8:07 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Break it. 8:07 Ezio Editore da California:HEHEHE 8:07 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Blow it up. 8:07 Ezio Editore da California:NOW BURY TURTLE : IN AN IRON SAND BURIAL : CRUSH IT : SMASH IT 8:07 Nexus360:TURTLE BREAKS OUT OF THE SAND 8:07 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE WEIGHT OF THE WATER AND THE SAND 8:08 Nexus360:BY BLOWING IT UP : KAJEEL IS SLOWLY LOSING ITS SPIN WHILE INSIDE THE BLOCK 8:08 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:put on some sunglasses and sunbathe on your new beach.. : Out of the fountain : And tighten his prison. Crush him. 8:08 Ezio Editore da California:Isn't the barrier holding the block? 8:08 Nexus360:TURTLE JUMPS OUT OF THE FOUNTAIN 8:09 -TARDIS-:limit approacing 8:09 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel keep your balance 8:10 Nexus360:TURTLE TIGHTENS THE BLOCK 8:10 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Absorb some light and use it to replenish your stamina. 8:10 Nexus360:BUT KAJEEL KEEPS ITS BALANCE : TURTLE RESTORES ITS STAMINA 8:10 Ezio Editore da California:smash some more crystals : to counter Turtle : Keep Turtle busy! 8:11 Nexus360:KAJEEL SENDS MORE CRYSTALS AT TURTLE 8:11 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Ruby Shield : Like a wall. 8:11 Nexus360:Isn't there a 3 use limit on abilities? 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:yes : there is 8:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Is there ? : Oh, 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:CRUSH TURTLE 8:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Then ue Diamon Duplication. 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:ENGULF THE DUPLICATIONS TOO 8:12 Nexus360:KAJEEL SMASHES INTO TURTLE AND ITS REFLECTIONS : WITH ALL OF ITS SAND BACKING IT UP 8:13 Ezio Editore da California:SLOW TURTLE DOWN WITH ALL THE WEIGHT : SEND THE CRYSTALS AND LET THEM BRUSH AGAINST THE WATER TO GAIN MORE WEIGHT AND IMMOBILIZE TURTLE 8:13 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Hmm.... 8:13 Nexus360:THE WEIGHT OF THE SAND SLOWS TURTLE DOWN 8:13 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Hide behind the wings of the Pegasus 8:13 Nexus360:TURTLE SLOWLY GOES TO HIDE 8:14 Ezio Editore da California:Just keep attracting towards turtle 8:14 Nexus360:KAJEEL FOLLOWS 8:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Shake it off. 8:14 Ezio Editore da California:with your magical magnetism! : KEEP ENGULFING TURTLE 8:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Sapphire Smasher. 8:14 Ezio Editore da California:AND STICK TO IT : KEEP TURTLE FROM MOVING 8:15 Nexus360:TURTLE SMASHES INTO THE SAND 8:15 Ezio Editore da California:MAKE IT LOSE BALANCE 8:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Use the spikes to break them away. 8:16 Nexus360:TURTLE BREAKS AWAY 8:16 -TARDIS-:TIME 8:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:... : Dont say we have to redo it. 8:19 -TARDIS-:After reading, the winner is SolitaryRageDemonCharlie. While Kajeel tried to use his sand to push down on Turtle several times and damage it with sand, the lack of requip limited this power and ultimately caused minimal Damage. Category:Battles